


Bringing Home My Fiancé

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: Theron and RJ have to face their toughest challenge yet.Telling Kira and Scourge that RJ’s getting married.
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 6





	Bringing Home My Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before you read, just wanna say that right now the world is in chaos. If you’re feeling like hell, take a break and relax a bit. Some of us are sad, or angry, but just be in mind to take care of your mental health.
> 
> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Jase (Sith Warrior) and Palis (Smuggler) are OCs taking up the mantle of their respective classes in this fanfic series. Please support the official release.

“Should I prepare a speech? Or…” 

“Theron, you’ll be fine. I’ll be with you.” 

Theron’s pacing back and forth. RJ could tell he had been worried about this day ever since he came back with his old crew member, Doc.

RJ was about to tell Doc about his wedding, but once he was informed that Kira and Scourge were alive and somewhere in the galaxy, he couldn’t help but keep it a secret. He thought it’d be easier to tell them all at once.

T7 and Rusk promised not to tell him. Rusk didn’t really talk to Doc when they were living in the same ship, so he was unlikely to leak any personal information. 

Once RJ’s mission was complete, it turned out that it was Kira and Scourge who saved Arn and Tau back on Corellia. Their reunion was sweet and he needed to catch up with them after over half a decade of being apart. 

Right now, RJ is with his fiancé, Theron Shan. He watched as the spy traced back and forth. His left hand stroking his chin, and the sweat that shines in the light on Theron’s forehead.

This was something that scared the both of them. Kira was probably going to be excited, although she is a Jedi, she never really liked the whole rule on Jedi attachments. RJ was basically one of Kira’s masters, so she shouldn’t be mad when she finds out that Theron’s his fiancé. The very most that could happen is Kira threatening Theron.

Doc would probably be happy and ask to hit on the women at his wedding. Then again he literally ditched his wedding before, maybe he has some tips on how to plan one? 

He could tell Theron might shit his pants when he talks to _Scourge._

Maybe before Scourge wouldn’t care, but after the death of the Emperor, and losing his immortality, he’s able to feel sensations and emotions that he never had when they were all together. The last time he felt emotions, was around the time Revan was still a Jedi.

And after seeing Scourge react to what happened to Satele and her followers, none of them know how he’ll react to Theron of all people.

“Wait, shouldn’t we be worried about your mother? You know, who’s literally _corrupted_?” RJ asks. Theron looks at him for a moment, before continuing to pace around the room.

“Hello? Did you not hear what I just said?”

“I heard you.” Theron mumbles.

“Aren’t you worried about her?”

“I know you’ll save her.”

“I don’t know if I can, Theron. I can’t save everyone all the time.”

“Well..” Theron stops pacing and takes a seat on an empty table. “Arcann, Senya, and pretty much the entire galaxy, more times than your average Jedi.”

“Master Orgus.” RJ starts to counter, “I can’t save everyone Theron. I had to watch people die from my decisions.” 

“You’re a good leader RJ. I’m sorry, I didn’t think about your former master.” Theron starts off. “I believe you can save her, I’m not worried.”

“I couldn’t save Torian, back when Vaylin attacked. If it wasn’t for my brother and Jase, he’d be dead. But because I didn’t go after him, he’s..”

“He’s alive, just crippled. He may be in a wheelchair but you saved him from his neck getting snapped, that counts for something.” Theron hops off the table and takes a seat next to RJ. 

RJ smiles before holding Theron’s hand. “You know, they’ve been really good help with the Alliance lately.”

His brother Palis, the Smuggler that stopped Voidwolf, and Jase, the 2nd Emperor’s Wrath, had both been a great help to RJ in the workload while he was dealing with his wedding. He knew Palis was his brother by blood and they would do anything for each other, but he didn’t expect Jase to help. Even though RJ only sensed light in him, he was still a Sith, so it caught him off guard when Jase volunteered to help with the workload. As long as he didn’t do anything bad.

“They have, and they’re doing it for us.” Theron grabs RJ’s hand and intertwines it before kissing it. “We’ll find my mother, and we _will_ save her, and her followers. It’ll take time to search for her, so there’s no need to worry about it right now.” Theron stands up and let’s go of RJ’s hand before pacing back and forth once more.

“We should be worried about telling Scourge and Kira that I’m your soon to be husband.”

“Kira will interrogate you. Scourge is… smart enough not to murder you.” RJ could see the panic from his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh.

“RJ, why couldn’t you have just travelled with anyone else in the galaxy, why did it have to be the first Emperor’s Wrath?”

“Uhm...destiny?” RJ chuckles again when he sees Theron turn around, unamused at RJ’s comment.

This was about to be one hell of a reunion.

——

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me as backup?” Theron asked.

“No. I refuse to witness this, you’re on your own.” Lana comments before she proceeds to leave the conference room.

“Wait Lana. Do you have any advice for Theron?” RJ goes in front of her, causing Lana to stop walking. She sighs and rolls her eyes before turning around, facing the spy.

“Be yourself. Trying to be someone you're not will just make things worse.” Lana answers before walking away.

RJ could see Theron slowly losing his cool. He’s worried, they both are. Who knows how they’ll react to Theron being his fiance.

“Ready?” RJ asks, holding his hand out for Theron. He could see the smile forming as Theron takes it.

“Ready.”

They stay for a moment before RJ let’s go and goes on ahead. They planned it out together. Theron would be at a table down and mentally prep himself while RJ would catch up with his former crew members.

It’s showtime.

———

“So that was how I recruited Arcann into the Alliance.” RJ cheekily remarks as he slouches on his chair.

“Wow RJ. Isn’t this like, the 5th time you’ve converted someone to change the error of their ways?” Kira remarks, causing the current party to laugh. RJ could see Scourge and Rusk smile while Doc was wheezing.

“Yes, and it won’t be the last.” RJ grins before taking another sip of his coffee.

“Ryo, you must have fought a lot.” Scourge implies.

“Well yeah, but I’ve had help with the Alliance.” RJ smiles before gulping down the rest of his drink. “Scourge, you can call me RJ if you want.”

“It feels more appropriate to go by first name basis.”

Doc coughs which brings the attention of everyone at the table. 

“So, RJ. You’ve been going around the galaxy as a Commander, have you snoozed and settled down with someone already?” Doc asks, putting his arm around RJ’s shoulder. 

RJ looks around and starts sweating. He looked at Theron who’s been staring at him this entire time.

“Jedi have a rule of no attachment.” Rusk interrupts.

“RJ + Dating = Corruption to Dark Side / T7 = Unapproved” T7 chirps.

RJ knew that T7 was lying through their bolts, and Rusk was making excuses so RJ didn’t have to answer the question. 

“It’s fine guys, thanks for trying.” RJ sighs before taking a deep breath, before standing straight.

“I’ve met someone.” 

“Wait what?” Kira is caught off guard and seems intrigued. Doc awkwardly removes his hand and scoots a little towards his left. He must’ve blamed himself for potentially causing a massacre.

RJ feels like a teenager bringing home a boy for the first time and couldn’t help but awkwardly chuckle.

“You remember Theron, right?”

“Theron _fucking_ Shan?” Scourge growls and RJ jumps at the sudden hostile emotion.

“Woah there big guy, calm down.” Kira pats Scourge on the shoulder before slamming her fist against the table.

“Oh my god.” RJ catches his drink before it falls off the table, unfortunately for Rusk, and T7, their drinks each spilled on them.

“Shit. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ll clean up T7.” Rusk waves before standing up and walking to the nearest restroom. Doc takes a look at the rest of the table and quickly leaves, presumably to help T7 and Rusk.

“From the public Holocom records, I thought he betrayed you for some Order?” Kira asks, which stings RJ a little.

“It was to sabotage them, I mean it hurt, but we fixed things. He even proposed afterwards.”

“He WHAT!” Scourge stands up and looks furious. RJ goes in front of Scourge to prevent him from assassinating anyone in sight. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

“Scourge, please calm down.”

“I just want to talk.” 

“For once I'm on Scourge’s side.” Kira said, following Scourge’s lead. RJ sighs before taking a step back.

“I’ll bring him here. But _don’t_ hurt him.” RJ negotiates. Kira and Scourge look at each other before nodding, going back to their seats.

RJ looks at Theron and nods. Theron stands up and slowly walks over.

“You guys have met before back when we all fought Revan right?” RJ awkwardly grins. Theron mutters a ‘Hello’ before taking a seat next to RJ. His hands are together, folded into a fist.

_Shit Shit SHIT_

“So, you must be RJ’s fiancé.” Kira points out. Theron doesn’t say a word, he just nods at the question.

RJ puts his hand on Theron’s. They look at each other for a moment, RJ nods his head before looking back at Kira and Scourge.

No matter what, they were in this together.

“The years that I’ve known Theron, he’s helped me in so many ways. With the Alliance and with personal matters, he means a lot to me.” RJ explains, he squeezes Theron’s hand before finally letting go.

“We support you RJ. Marriage is a big thing, don’t you think?” Kira replied. She looks at Scourge who seems to be glaring at his Spy fiancé.

He’s about to speak when Theron interrupts him.

“I love RJ, with all my heart. I want to make him happy. I know I’m not some Jedi or anything, but I promise to take care of him.”

“We barely know you to believe that.” Scourge countered. “How do we know you won’t break his heart.”

“I don’t know how to prove it right now, but if you’re interested, I could talk about our experiences together. The trials and errors we faced.” Theron offers. He looks at RJ and smiles before returning to the conversation.

“We’ve been through a lot together. I know Theron is the one for me.”

Scourge sighs and puts down his lightsaber, he looks at Kira and she scoffs a little before putting down her saber.

“Wait were you about to-“

“No.” Both of them responded at the same time. Theron groans and RJ looks dumbfounded.

“We just thought that if we didn’t get a good vibe from him, scaring him would be our next option.” Kira admits.

“He's not the worst you could do.” Scourge reassured.

This was going to take time for RJ to get used to, Scourge’s emotions never surfaced during their time together all those years ago. Part of it was comforting, it felt like he was a real person now. Hell, T7 has more of a personality back then. It’s amazing how much has changed.

—————-

3 Hours.

They had been talking for 3 hours. And frankly, Scourge and Kira might be finally getting around. Kira had been getting along with Theron within the first hour, it took longer for Scourge to come around but he’s starting to break his barrier.

At this point he’s pretty sure Rusk, T7, and Doc aren’t coming back.

Theron was the one mostly talking, while they interrogated him. He talked about the dates they had been on Coruscant and Rishi, and the first time they said ‘I love you’ on Odessen. Even the fights they have had in the past, the problems they've faced when they got into this relationship.

Their relationship was far from perfect. RJ had trouble with communication, his duties as a former Battlemaster of the Order and the Commander of the Alliance made it hard for him to be more emotional with others. Plus being a Jedi made him repress his feelings, until he met Theron.

Theron was insecure at first and RJ did his best to reassure him. He knew the main root of Theron’s insecurities aligned with his childhood, being abandoned so many times made Theron believe RJ would leave him for someone better. Or that RJ would just forget about Theron if he did anything wrong.

Naturally, as their relationship progressed, so did their trust in each other. Theron brought RJ out of his shell and because of him, RJ could feel emotions that he locked and repressed for years. For some parts he feels like he could relate to Scourge.

Theron’s insecurities died down as well once he realized that RJ loved him for who he was. That he wasn’t about to abandon Theron anytime soon. It took years of being together to finally come up to the conclusion that they’ll be at each other’s side to help with the other’s problems. 

Now, they’re getting married. A new chapter in their lives and it’s surprising RJ’s even alive to be at this stage. He mostly thought he’d be dead when he fought the Emperor, then Revan, then the Emperor again. 

He needs a long vacation after the Galactic War ends.

Besides that, they were good for each other. If they never got together, both of them would’ve never solved their problems. They couldn’t call each other their missing piece, more of a compliment, they could still function as individuals.

Kira and Scourge understood this when Theron explained the problems they faced. Specifically when he had to betray RJ so the Alliance could catch up.

They explained each of their sides. RJ being a miserable wreck and having his brother take care of him. Theron cried himself to sleep, believing that he had killed RJ back on Umbara. Both of them suffered that day, and the following weeks. RJ talked about the mental toll it had on him and Theron, that it took a long time for them to get used to each other again. 

Eventually, after all the awkwardness left, Theron proposed. RJ couldn’t help but say yes that day, Theron was the love of his life. Now, they’re talking about it to RJ’s closest allies, people he considered family. 

For the most part Kira was mostly calm. After realizing how much Theron meant to him, she started supporting them. She was invested at dates Theron took RJ on, and the commitment he had for RJ. 

RJ could tell deep down that Scourge felt the same way as Kira. In the hours that they’ve been talking, Scourge seemed to be more open on his emotions, primarily the emotion of concern, aggressive concern.

“There’s something I want to ask the both of you.”

“Do you want me to leave for this?” Theron consulted. He knew what RJ was thinking. They had talked over this beforehand. 

“It’s fine, you can stay.” RJ answered, Theron nods afterwards.

“Of course RJ, what is it?” Kira asks.

“Once we find Master Satele and her followers, me and Theron are going to have our wedding.” RJ starts off, he could feel himself sweating with the sudden moisture appearing on his palms. “I was wondering if Kira could be my best woman, and for Scourge to attend, as my father.”

“Oh my god, of course!” Kira said excitedly, grabbing RJ’s hands. “It’ll be an honor being your best woman.”

“Are you sure you want me Ryo?” Scourge inquires. RJ smiles and nods his head, looking at Scourge straight in the eyes.

“You were my father figure for years after Master Orgus was killed. I never knew my real parents, and all those times I needed advice, you were the one to help me.” RJ explains. It was true, after he took down the Emperor the first time, Scourge was a father figure to him in unexpected ways.

First off, RJ and Kira could not cook for the life of them. They almost destroyed the ship when it was just them and T7, their first mistake was using a lightsaber as a knife. Scourge was the one to help them, being alive for hundreds of years, the Sith Pureblood could cook. He basically helped them _survive._ If Scourge didn’t join their crew, the 4 of them would be eating off rations from some planet.

Besides that, it was always the little things that made RJ see Scourge as this father figure,the only one that’s still _alive._

It had to be him, to walk RJ down the aisle at his and Theron’s wedding.

“Then, I am honored to be bestowed of this title.” Scourge admits. RJ finds this amusing though, considering that the title Scourge had before this was the _Emperor’s Wrath._

He smiles finally lifting the weight that had been on his back. They approved, they were happy for him, today was a great day.

——

“So, how are you feeling?” Theron asks. 

“I’m really happy.” RJ truthfully responds. “I’m also really proud of you.”

“Thank you, talking to Scourge made me mortified, but I managed because of you.” 

They had talked for around an hour with Kira and Scourge before leaving to finally rest. Right now, it was just the two of them on RJ’s bed, cuddling under the blankets. 

RJ will never admit it, but he’s staring at Theron’s abs. 

“I can’t believe you proposed like, 8 months ago?”

“It’s crazy, it’s been over 8 months since you almost died.” Theron remarks. “That’s a new record, carbonite doesn’t count by the way.”

“I didn’t ask to be stabbed Theron, I don’t know how I’m alive honestly.” RJ admits. He scoots closer towards Theron’s direction. The lights are off so he’s hoping that his fiancé doesn’t notice.

“Promise me you won’t die or disappear, again. You have got to stop doing this to me.” 

“Awh, did you miss me when I was almost eradicated.” RJ says in a cute, cartoony voice. In the dark he could see Theron looking away, either flustered or a little disgusted at RJ’s sudden voice change.

“I- Yes. Yes I missed you. Happy now?”

“You should know the answer to that.” RJ responds. He leans in to give Theron a peck before nuzzling himself on Theron’s chest. He could feel Theron wrap his arms around RJ, bringing him closer.

“Hey Theron?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

He could hear Theron’s heart start to beep faster from his chest. RJ was about to say something before feeling Theron’s lips kiss the top of his head. RJ smiles before closing his eyes, finally resting after a long day.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! After this there will be a few more stories until this little series ends. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, songs. Afterwards, listen to this. It’s a classic from a decade ago.
> 
> Speeding by Omarion


End file.
